Happiness
by dramione0628
Summary: You'll never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter!

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are secretly dating for about a month now. So when Harry and Ron stumbled upon an unused Charms rooms, they were stunned when they saw the couple snogging. After an hour of explaining and apologizing, they reluctantly accepted his offered hand.

"If you hurt her in any way, I'm gonna have to kill you ferret!" Ron said in a very intimidating manner.

"I know Weasley, you and Potter will hunt me down. Dont worry, I'm not gonna hurt her. This isnt some plot to get to you." Retorted Draco. Hermione hugged her two best friends, she was so thankful that they both understood that she is definitely in love with the Slytherin prince.

So when the morning came, everyone was surprised when Draco and Hermione walked together, hands clasped, to breakfast. Draco walked her down to the Gryffindor table and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later in Potions love." Draco said affectionately. Hermione nodded and smiled at her boyfriend. She turned to her stunned housemates until Ginny Weasley giggled beside her.

"Oh my God Hermione, does it really mean what I think it means?"

"Yeah Gin, we're going out."

"You're one lucky witch!"

Months passed, their relationship became stronger. They still fight like other normal couples do. One of their major fight was when Draco's ex, Vanessa Spencer, came in to the picture. She was his childhood friend who went to the US to study in Salem School of Magic. She transferred to Hogwarts two months before graduation because her father died, she has to go back to England and live with her mother. Vanessa was put in Slytherin House, thus giving her a lot of chance to seduce Draco. She was really trying to win him back, but Draco will have none of that. He loves Hermione.

"I saw the way she looks at you Draco, it was very disturbing. It's like she's undressing you using her eyes! Can't you see it huh? She's always there staring at you and glaring daggers at me! She always uses your "friendship" so she can talk and spend time with you!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione, she will always be my friend. But I dont love her. Yeah I care for her. But that's it! Nothing more!"

"Right! I feel so uncomfortable when she's around. She's making me feel like I stole you from her or something."

"Love, I know she's upset coz she just lost her father. I'm just being a good friend. She really needs one. But please listen to me, she's just a friend."

"I dont know. Prove it!"

Seventh year student all threw their graduation caps in the air.

"Finally! We made it guys!' Hermione happily cried as she hugged her two best friends tightly. "Mione, oxygen becoming an issue!" Ron playfully said making hermione laugh.

"Promise me, both of you that we'll still keep in touch when we get to the real world. Promise me!" Hermione asked them with teary eyes.

"Oh Mione, dont get too emotional. Of couse we will, right Ron?"

"Duh, of course!" The trio laughed.

"Im sorry to interrupt, but can I steal her for a moment?" Draco asked with a smile when he approached the trio.

"Congrats mate! Sure go ahead. We'll head to the Weasleys. Ron's mom is waving at us us. See you later guys!" Harry said.

"Hey love, congrats on being the top student. I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh stop it Draco! I was just inspired..." Hermione teased him making him smile.

"Let's take a walk outside, I need to talk to you."

"But we're talking now, aren't we?"

"Sarcasm not needed love" Draco replied while taking Hermione's hand. The couple walked hands clasped towards the Black Lake.

"So what is it Draco? You seem so out of it. Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Nah." He was fidgeting while trying to find the right words to say.

"Hermione, you make me happy. Every morning when I wake up, it's always you I think of. You make me feel special. You're gorgeous, smart and funny. You know that I love you right? Mione, will you make me the happiest man and be my wife?" Draco said while giving her a small black

velvet box. Inside is a very elegant ring Hermione has ever seen, making her gasp.

"Yes Draco, I will marry you." Hermione said, her happy tears running down her cheeks.

Draco can't explain how happy he was, he kissed her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers!

I'm sorry if it took too long to update this story. I'll try to write more.

Next chapters preview:

"You're late again Draco! It's past 1 am and do you expect me to believe that you came from work? What's up with you? You're never home early!"

"I'm tired and I don't want to fight with you Hermione."

"I never thought that you would hurt me this way. I trusted you… I guess I'm not really good enough."

"I don't want this anymore. I want to be happy."

"I was never part of your dreams. I was stupid enough to believe that we have a future together."

"You want your way out? Did you even love me at all?"

"Are you sure? Just because he makes you happy now doesn't mean that he's your Mr. Right. "


End file.
